


A Week With The McLoughlin Family.

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Signe and Amy are like cool grandma's but not really, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family au, idk if it means foster by the show orr, obvy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - FAMILY AU ONESHOT -Skylar McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin's daughter, has been bossy lately, confusing Jack a bit. However, Daniel, has been hyper as hell. Jack got the feeling that Skylar doesn't like being around Jack, so he tries his best to be better and hang around his family more.- REMINDER:Yes, this is a septiplier thing. Yes, I respect Signe and Amy 100%. I love them very much and if anyone disrespects or doesn't like Signe OR Amy, please leave. Right now.- ENJOY MY LOVES! -





	1. Day 1.

Skylar was up all night messaging her friends on Instagram. She recently won an award from her school and she was proud of herself, but since she was up all night, she didn't get ANY sleep for school the next morning.   
However, Daniel, was asleep all night, which is shocking. He's only three. Mark was in the kitchen, making coffee and breakfast for the family. Skylar came jogging down the stairs in ripped jeans, a black tank top and Jack's jacket. Mark turned around with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

"Woah." Mark laughed a bit before sipping his coffee.

"What?" Skylar huffed, grabbing a cup from and pouring coffee. 

"Nothin'." Mark smiled. "Is Sean awake yet?" 

"Nope, but Daniel is. I gotta go, dad. Love you!" Skylar ran to the door with her cup in hand and bag on her back, trying not to spill her coffee. Mark sat his coffee down, running up the stairs to get Daniel. 

"Hey, buddy!" Mark helped the boy out of the crib, watching him run to his room. Daniel sat on the bed beside Sean, who blinked his eyes open with a smile. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before getting out of bed completely. The three of them headed downstairs for a decent breakfast. Sean only noticed Skylar wasn't home when her backpack was gone. It was a Saturday, which concerned him a tad.

"Where Sky?" Sean asked, pouring the coffee into the mug that Skylar bought for him. 

"I don't know, but she ran down the stairs with your jacket on and ripped jeans so I imagine a concert or a friends house." 

"A concert at eight A.M? Sounds a bit weird, but okay." Sean laughed then bit into the toast that Mark made for him. 

"She could be waiting at her friends for a concert! I don't know." Mark shrugged before helping Daniel onto the couch. 

"You could be right. Skylar finds her way into my wallet a lot lately. She's changed since she was four. Jeez." Sean sat beside Daniel, who sat in the middle of the two. Speaking of the devil, Skylar bursts through the front door.

"Skylar? Are you alright?" Sean asked, turning around to Skylar. 

"I'm fine." Skylar threw her bag down before running up the stairs, slamming the door that could be heard from downstairs.

"I'll go check on her." Sean got up from the couch and slowly walked up the stairs. "Skylar?" 

"Go away, dad." Her sobs could be heard from behind the door. 

"Skylar, please open the door." Sean ask quietly. After a few minutes, footsteps could be heard running to the door to let Sean in. He stepped in and sat beside Skylar, who moved to sit on the bed. "What's wrong, love?" 

"Elliot broke up with me." She stared up at Sean with tears in her eyes. Sean pulled her into a hug. She enjoyed his hugs. When she first went to school, Sean gave her a big hug and she missed those hugs. Skylar aged up and was always "busy". 

"What happened?" Sean pulled away from the hug. 

"I went out to speak with Amy, y'know Signe's girlfriend because she gave me relationship advice before a-and I went to talk to Elliot, but he said he wanted to break up." Skylar wiped her tears away with her fingers. 

"Fuck him!" Sean said, causing Skylar to laugh. "We can watch Disney movies tonight if you want." 

"With oreo ice cream?" 

"Of course. Until our mouths are ice cubes." Sean smiled at Skylar. 

"Or until we don't have any left." The two laughed before walking to the bottom of the stairs and announcing to the two sitting on the couch;

"I, Sean McLoughlin, will watch Disney movies with Daniel, Skylar and Mark McLoughlin until my eyes bleed!" Mark turned around and laughed. 

"And I, Skylar McLoughlin, will join in! I hope you do too!" Skylar bowed with Sean.

And that night, the family stayed awake until three AM, watching stuff like Cinderella and of course, Skylar said she never needed a man to save her. Sean just agreed with a giggle. They watched Moana, Coco, Frozen (Skylar was very embarrassed at the fact that her fathers were singing jokingly along to it and Daniel just giggled.), Wreck It Ralph and by the time they finished Cars, Daniel and Skylar were asleep. Daniel was lying his head on Sean's lap and Skylar rested her head on Mark's shoulder. Mark woke Skylar up telling her that it was bedtime, since they forgot the time. Sean just carried Daniel to his crib, lying him down on the mattress and covering him up before kissing his forehead. Mark and Sean hugged Skylar before they both went to bed. 

"What was wrong with Skylar?" Mark asked, spitting the water out since he was brushing his teeth. 

"Elliot broke up with her. He's an asshole, honestly." Sean laughed. He sat his computer down on the desk before climbing into bed. 

"True." Mark lied beside Sean, turning off the lamp beside his half of the bed. Sean did the same before kissing his husband goodnight. The room was dark, except the lamp on the desk. Mark wrapped his arms around Sean's waist, making Sean smile a bit. His family was happy and that made him happy.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo ran into a small problem with Skylar and Daniel's birth parents.

"No way. The last time Skylar met her mom, her mom asked her for money, Mark." It was three AM and once the family was done watching movies, (again, mostly a Moana repeat) Skylar told Sean that the birth parents tried getting in contact with her again. Mark had his eyes closed. He was stressed. 

"Maybe..maybe she won't ask this time, love." Mark held the coffee cup, rubbing his forehead. 

"I don't want Skylar thinking her birth mother is a good person," Jack scoffed once there was silence. "One of us should speak with them."

"The kids?"

"No, Rosa." Jack sat down beside Mark, who was sitting on the couch. "I'm just worried." 

"I know," Mark sighed. "I am too."

The rest of the night was filled up with them binge watching The 100 until they fell asleep at five AM, but then was woke up by Skylar and Daniel, waiting for breakfast. 

"Isn't it a lil' too early for you to be awake right now?" Sean yawned, sitting up to make breakfast and coffee.

"No! Who said we had a waking time?" Skylar put her hands on her hips, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Last time I checked, I made the waking time." Mark laughed quietly. Daniel climbed up on the couch, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. 

"Sky, what do you want for breakfast?" Sean yelled from the kitchen. 

"Bacon aaaand...eggs aaaand toast!" She yelled back. 

"Stop yellin'!" Daniel yelled to Skylar, but his words weren't really words. They were just gumbles of letters. 

The family watched Voltron while they ate their breakfast. Most of it was Skylar saying how cute Keith was or how underrated Coran was and Sean agreed to both. After breakfast, Skylar wanted to talk to Sean about something. She sounds way too serious to be Skylar. 

"Dad?" Skylar asked Sean, who was helping Skylar bring plates into the kitchen from the breakfast. 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Um..I think I like girls, but I also like guys?" Skylar looked up at Sean with a worried look. "Is there something wrong with me?" 

"Not at all. You're bisexual, Skylar and we'll support you no matter who you bring home, alright? Don't stress yourself about it." Jack ruffled her hair before walking into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters have been so short lately. I have no inspo.


End file.
